


The Gunslinger

by EarlGrau (rencaw)



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rencaw/pseuds/EarlGrau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A test of new firing gun for 007<br/>Short</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gunslinger

Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum. Beautiful thing, that looks somehow unbecoming in Quartermaster´s delicate hand. Just like the Quartermaster himself, standing in the middle of underground MI6 shooting range. The place smells of gunpowder, oil and dust.

Q cocks the gun. A tall, big man - one of new recruits probably - leans out of the neighbouring shooting station. He looks at Q, then down at the Anaconda and sneers.

Q aims at the paper figurine in front of him. For one short moment a geeky kid turns into an agent with license to kill. Q shifts his finger to the trigger. A deep intake of breth follows.

_What is it like to aim at man?_

The massive reverse impact of Anaconda´s steel body almost breaks a geeky kid´s nose. 

 _For Christ´s sake, 007, what are you gonna go hunting for with this? A battle tank?_  

Anyway, the handgrip with fingerprints sensor works fine. Test finished. 

 


End file.
